Taraelen
by Bluetiful
Summary: Loosely inspired by watching Romeo & Juliet one night... (A/L)! Slash! Be warned. Um. FIFTH CHAPTER is up! And that's all. =D
1. Introduction

A/N: As stated in the summary - this is my *very* *first* *story*... so excuse me if I'm a little... well, bad ... you know - at telling it... =D   
This is pre-FotR!  
Basically, the story involves the first meeting of the third Prince of Mirkwood and the son of the Lord of Rivendell - (Legolas and Aragorn, really.) I've changed a few things - as in... Aragorn isn't known as an adopted son of Elrond's, but as a full son instead - his heritage hasn't fully been explained to him yet; and I have no idea if Thranduil had three sons or whatever... I just made it this way. Bear with me, okay? ;)   
Right- back to the summary. Um, they meet, fall in love, etc, etc. Loosely inspired by watching Romeo and Juliet on TV last night... yadda, yadda. No, I don't think they will both die at the end - I'm trying to make this light-hearted... tragedies are too painful =T  
  
Disclaimer: I do *not* own any of these characters except Raumiwen! But if you want her, you can take her, she's a free person and will probably be looking for a new job after this story. Don't sue, thanks! :)  
  
  
P.S. This particular chapter does not contain any bit of slash, but the next chapters definitely will. Be forewarned! Ehem. You may continue. (Please continue!)  
  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The three sons of Elrond Half-Elven made their way through the forestry of Mirkwood as silently as they could, knowing that perimeter scouts - however tipsy and off-guard, under the circumstances - were still present. No, they were not supposed to be lurking about in the woods of their neighboring kingdom and, of course, they did not want to give away their presence before they got a chance to enjoy themselves at the party.  
  
"Why does a king give a ball at midnight to last only until the Dawn?", Elrohir asked his twin as they crept, with elven grace, through shrubs, thickets and the like.  
  
"Why does a king hide away his last son as the King of Mirkwood does? How should I know?", Elladan replied, a little agitated by being asked such a pointless question in the middle trying to make the least amount of noise as possible. "Thranduil is obviously a bit off his rocker since his his wifes last birthing, and chooses to gradually let his public in on this knowledge by his carefully thought-out random acts of lunacy."   
  
"Do you think the two of you could converse a little bit more louder, please? I don't think the rats of Mordor have heard your ponderings yet.", Estel whispered to the twins fiercely, pausing in a rather comical one foot in front of the other-hands out creeping stance. The twins smiled similarly and glanced once at each other before continuing on after their younger brother.  
  
Only minimal scratches against the earth could be heard of their foosteps, as each of the brood of Elrond slowly came closer to the merry sounds of music and laughter taking place at Mirkwood Midnight Masquerade.  
  
It didn't take much convincing of the twins to get them to follow Estel into the Kingdom for a night of mischevious fun, parading around as nobles of Mirkwood early into the morning. No doubt if the Lord of Rivendell had found out about the scandalous plan, he would have had their hides tethered and chained to the Rivendell stables for weeks. The half-alliance between Mirkwood and Rivendell was delicate enough without the embarrassment and reprecussions of royal fraud thrown into the mix.   
  
But what did it matter, anyway? They would never be caught, for Estel was far too careful to let any sort of slip-up occur, resulting in their discovery. Estel was a natural ranger. Estel was prepared. Estel was never caught. Mostly - Estel was bored out of his mind, for out-of-his-mind is what happens when Estel gets bored. And now Estel was in need of excitement, too much so to let this little scheme cooked up by his insanity-invaded-and-inactive-brain pass by without a taste.  
  
So here they were, the three of them, gathering about at the edge of a clearing in front of the Mirkwood castle.  
  
"Masks out.", Estel commanded, his eyes darting around, carefully noting their positions and any possible spectators.  
  
The twins pulled out their ebony face-coverlets and tied them around their heads, making sure the others' was in place. If the ball were not a masque, then the plan would have surely been foiled - for the sons of Lord Elrond would have quickly been spotted and shown away from the private Mirkwood ball.   
  
"What about yours?", Elladan asked, noticing Estel's face was still visible.   
  
"In a minute.", was the distracted reply,"You two will go out first, I'll watch and then follow."  
  
The twins looked at each other and then at Estel, questionably.  
  
Estel gave them an impatient sigh. "Security, of course. Just go. We meet back here at first light. I hope I *don't* have to tell the two of you to keep your masks on at all times."  
  
Elrohir almost snorted, Elladan just shook his head and remarked to his twin,"You'd think *he* was the elder, here, the way he talks at us..."  
  
They each grinned at each other, before the twins - on Estel's cue - dashed into the confusion of the party unnoticed by any guards hovering by the doors, walls or crouching above in the trees.  
  
Pulling out his own dark mask, Estel checked above and around one last time before slipping the half-coverlet over his eyes and gliding into the glittering costumes, of course, without being spotted.   
  
Tonight, he would have excitement! This was to be a night of fun, entertainment, and downright mischief!   
  
An escape from the tedious life of nobility; an endless array of pretty eyes; and sparklingly flirtacious smiles... how could Estel's rebellious spirit resist?  
  
*Ah*, thought he, *and of course... the possibility of discovering why on Middle Earth the king of Mirkwood does, indeed, cloak his youngest from the public... *  
  
And smiling to himself, Estel bowed to an unknown lady with a rather smashing set of green eyes and began his night of fun with an enchanting dance to one of his favorite ballads...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
********** Earlier that Evening Within the Mirkwood Royal Household **********  
  
  
  
  
"Legolas, you will hold still or so help me, I will bind your limbs with -"  
  
"Then bind! Bind me here, so that I will not have to attend this blasted ball! I would rather spend the day suspended from the ceilings by whatever thread you tie me with than endure such -"  
  
"Mind your tongue, you unruly little princeling, and don't thrash so!", cried Raumiwen, official tailor and attendent of the Third Prince of Mirkwood, and unofficial tamer of the shrew that *is* the Third Prince of Mirkwood.   
  
"Raumi, please, I will see to it that -OW!", the Prince yelped as his attendent accidently poked him with a needle, as she tried to get to mending his costume for the evening; or morning, rather."See to it that you have an entirely new dress - OW!- Ten new dresses! - AGH! - Of SILK! - If you would only...ouch, tell my father that I am ill this evening or make up some -DEAR MANWE OF OF THE VALOR! WHAT was that!" The Prince twisted around, trying to wriggle out of Raumiwen's grip - to no avail of course.  
  
"If you would only hold still, this would go much faster and with a lot less yelps, O stop bouncing!", the poor elf woman pleaded, knitting her brows, firming her grip and diving into the costume once more with a needle.   
  
Legolas did not stop bouncing and as it happened, was in the end bound hand and foot before Raumiwen could finish sewing up the costume Legolas was supposed to wear; the tear of which would not have been present had the Prince stayed still the first time he had it on.  
  
"I cannot believe I have to *wear* this. In public. With people around. Who have eyes.", Legolas moaned, looking down at himself.   
  
"It's not so bad, just uncomfortable.", Raumiwen smiled, admiring her work and looking rather out-of-sorts herself. She was leaning back against the wall, resting, her legs out in front of her underneath her heaving bosom - heaving, for she was still out of breath from having had to tackle and struggle with the prince. "Honestly, you look enchanting, dear."  
  
"Oh, now you're just mocking me.", Legolas glared at his attendent a moment before wandering stiffly to the full-length mirror beside his chamber room door. He gazed intently at himself, unaffected by the stunning beauty before him. *Same old long blonde hair, same old blue eyes, stuffed into the same old grayish costume and about to be shoved out into the same old routine party.*, he thought.   
  
"I'm not mocking you. And you know it.", Raumiwen said, pursing her lips to the side and blowing her bangs out of her face. "You know that's why you're father keeps you hidden! Like a spade in a tavern card game, that King keeps you."  
  
"Doesn't make any sense to me. Never has, never will so why carry on this same conversation over again?", the Prince rolled his eyes at his reflection and sighed. Turning to face his attendent, he said,"When d'we go, then?"  
  
Raumiwen smiled, stood, and began smoothing her slightly ruffled clothes. "Now."  
  
Taking the Spade Prince's arm, she knocked twice on the door, paused, and knocked a third time, before a guard from the outside unlocked and opened the door for them to leave. This sort of thing was required whenever a night of dancing would involve the Prince, who was known to race around the castle hiding from tailors, maids, and various members of the royal family in so many failed attempts to escape parties.   
  
Everyone knew the third Prince hated formal situations, hated the stares and gawks he received from those unaccustomed to his beauty, and hated even more the costumes he was nailed up in whenever the occasions arose. But no one knew why the third Prince struggled each and every time, even though they always caught him in the end. As of yet, he hadn't escaped one single party with his tactics.  
  
The Prince himself didn't seem to care about this, though, as he grimly marched down the halls with his attendent and a couple of guards, a plan already formulating in his mind to dash down the next branch-hall and lock himself inside a random room.   
  
Raumiwen, who had been anticipating a sudden lurch for escape from the Prince, was already mentally patting herself on the back for such good work, and clever thinking on her part.  
  
To her credit - the expected un-expected dash for freedom was, indeed, intercepted by two extra guards who had been planted in the left branch hallway without the Prince's knowledge.   
  
"Unbelievable.", the Prince muttered, shaking his head as he was once again marched down stairs in the direction of the awaiting party. *Here we go again*, Legolas thought miserably in defeat,*Another boring, uncomfortable and awful night ensues...*  
  
Ah, but the Prince would be proven wrong by the first sign of the baby Dawn's blushing smile. This night would be far from the usual for both he and the mischevious young man called Hope...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
--------------------------------  
Ehem! Reviews, please. Be kind. Don't murder me, all right? The real plot comes soon! This was only the introduction... 


	2. Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You

A/N:   
First - =D Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou for the support everyone - I wasn't quite too sure about this idea, sort of did it on the spur of the moment and almost didn't continue with it, but.... when I woke up after posting this, and saw the first few reviews... *sobs* Well, I'm continuing obviously!   
Second - This story is definitely going to be AU, and some people may tend to be a little more OOC than I'd thought, originally. And a bit of bad news for Goldmund and others - I thought I wouldn't in a million years ever kill off the two main characters - but after thinking over the plot some more... I've decided the suicides are going to be a definite possibility. =T   
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. And put your blasted lawyers away, thanks.  
  
Warning: Below is SLASH! The A/L kind to be exact, and not only slash but fluttery romance-ish stuff, too! I repeat - Ahead of you lies a whole forest of sweet, gooey SAP and the slantiest SLASH I've ever written! (Actually, this is my first slash so... well, anywhoo)  
You were warned...!  
  
  
P.S. To clarify - Leggy is *not* wearing a dress! It is a ~costume~ ; the very kind of which will be left to your imagination ;) Though, really, *NOT A DRESS*!  
  
That said, do continue...  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Strobe lights flickered scarlet, blue and lavenderish hues all across the castle's dance clearing. A delicate sort of greyish fog hovered around calve-heigth, blurring everyones vision and clouding all their good senses and better judgements - or maybe that was the ale? The band Mirkwood employed to keep everyone on their feet until the Dawn was one of the best of the land - a startling mixture of large, brooding drum-beaters, towering flute players and singers whose voices were thick, strong, and passionate. Like a drug, all these ingredients mixed together to seduce the most rigid of elves at the party, making them forget composure for once and gently sway to the intoxicating rhythms of the mood and the music.  
  
Even the unruly princeling himself was enjoying himself, being whooshed back and forth in a pleasant swift-waltz.   
  
At first, of course, it had taken a third of all the Prince's will power to sit still during the feast - resisting the urge to blow bubbles in his ale or fire peas at the stiff and decourus corpses seated around him. The last two thirds of his will power(and half of his fathers, as well) were occupied in keeping Legolas from flying across the table to slap the staunch and rather portly Lord Elger, who leered at him without so much as a blink all through-out the fourth and fifth courses of the meal. Legolas thought it might have been a record and decided to remember it as a high point of the evening, giving the Lord that much credit despite the Prince's annoyance with him.   
  
Later on, however, after the well-endured confrontations of the feast, the Prince had been lead out to the dance floor, not by some slick-tongued, tentacled noble his father favored that evening, but by his own mother instead. Arm in arm, mother and son happily descended a grand staircase about five minutes or so after the King so they wouldn't draw as much attention (The Queen's idea). The pair were so pretty, though, that those who were lucky enough to be glancing up during the few moments that it took for them to come down to the party were treated to a rare visual feast, indeed, for it was said that the beauty of the Prince was a gift from his mothers line - and it showed!  
  
One surprise seemed to lead to another that night for Legolas because the musical contribution that the masquerade organizers had acquired for the evenings entertainment were some of Mirkwood's most cherished minstrels and included one of the Prince's favorites - a wispy sort of elf woman with a voice that seemed capable of hypnotizing the Valor themselves.   
  
"You will do well to stay near the front here, Legolas, should your immediate presence be necessary." King Thranduil had told the prince as the first of a long string of partners began to assemble for their turn to spin with the beauty of Mirkwood.   
  
"Of course, Father," Legolas said, dutifully bowing and being lead away by some dark-haired noble. Afterthe first few dances, the mist and cloudiness of the masque settled in, the music began to fool with his head and the Prince became comfortable for the very first time at a social event.   
  
All was going quite well on the other side of the party, too.  
  
Elladan was too involved in a masked gambling operation taking place behind a great oak tree beside the stage to bother with any dancing. Cocky and smirking, Elladan looked to have a lucky hand that night, standing there with a crowd of new best friends intent on cashing in on his honesty, trustworthiness, friendliness, good-manners and... well, the newly-won gems clutched in his fists.  
  
But new friends emerged everywhere that night - even for Elrohir; who was usually a little shy around females, but who had for the past hour been exuberantly dancing with an other-worldly vixen in a dragon-scaled mask...   
  
And towards the back of the party, taking a break and relaxing near the rear buffet table, Estel sampled a bit of spring water, sweetened with dwarf-sugar before digging into the finger-foods.   
  
Since he had arrived, Estel had danced non-stop, staying near the edge of the woods where he had entered so that none of the royalty at the front of the party would recognize him - which would be an easy thing to do, for among the elves, Estel was an unusual sight. His wavy brown hair was kept a little shorter than most elves were comfortable with so tended to stand out, even in a crowd, sometimes.   
  
Casually lifting a tiny flame-colored delicacy to his mouth, Estel surveyed the crowd around him. His eyes lifted and grazed over the masked faces of pretty heads, pretty hairs, a magnificent Ithil-sent Angel of Mithril, more pretty heads, another batch of pretty ha- *WHOA!*... - double take - Estel's eyes zapped back to the Mithril Angel.   
  
There, surrounded by the smokey haze of the masquerade, danced an elf whose beauty was so great it took one's breath away; and Elrond's son was no exception to the sudden lack of oxygen in the area. The small speck of food that had been plopped into Estel's mouth fell forgotten to the floor when the jaw that held it swung open in awe.   
  
Estel could not believe the vision before his eyes. He had to mentally check himself every few moments, when he remembered, to make sure that he was still breathing. There twirling amid the haze and glaze was a pair of the deepest, bluest, brightest eyes resting just a bit above a rosy set of lips, set heart-breakingly perfectly into a face pale, flawless and so amazingly formed...  
  
"Estel!"  
  
Back to reality.   
  
"Wha...?", Estel blinked a few times and turned to the voice of the approaching and immedietely-recognized intruder. "Haldir...?"  
  
"Estel! Hah!," his old friend grinned, and came to stand beside his chair,"I thought that was you! Almost didn't recognize you with the mask - but that hair! Who else would wear it so short?"  
  
"Haldir...," Estel smiled weakly, caught off guard and a little disoriented because of it... (Oh, the Legolas sighting had a definite hand in it, too.)  
  
"So what are you doing here? I thought this was a Mirkwood-residency-required thing," Haldir asked, leaning on the table.   
  
"Well, I...", Haldir scooped a drink off the platter of a passing butler and took a sip while Estel sputtered for a response.   
  
Haldir swallowed his ale, took another sip and then chuckled at his friend. "Yeah," the Guardian of Lorien said,"I thought so."  
  
Estel smiled and laughed. "Couldn't help it.", he explained," It was just too tempting!"  
  
"Of course. It would be; sneaking off to a party you aren't supposed to be attending!", Haldir smirked,"Really, most certainly, *not* supposed to be attending. The Third Prince is present, you know, and he isn't supposed to be seen by any other than those of Mirkwood until he's been properly brought out."  
  
"That's all very nice, but my attention is not on the Prince tonight...", Estel said looking back to where the silver-elf had been a moment ago - but alas, he was gone.   
  
Haldir was laughing again,"Well, then you haven't seen him yet, have you?"  
  
"What do you mean?", Estel asked curuiously and glancing at his friend, who had suddenly turned into a Cheshire Cat - as we here on Regular Earth would say.  
  
"I mean that the Prince... well, look!", Haldir said pointing,"See, there he is."  
  
Estel turned to where his friend inconspicuously pointed and almost swooned. Yes, smiling at and talking with the elf-woman who had just finished singing was Prince Legolas, looking absolutely breath-taking as before.  
  
"Now," Haldir teased,"*Now*, tell me where your attentions lie..."  
  
"Elbereth, *he* is the Prince? Of Mirkwood?", Estel almost leaped in his place, ignoring the sudden numbing in his right arm, from the heart attack he was about to have."Him? With the silver hair and the flawless face, and the lips like petals..."  
  
"Oh, he's already got you spouting poetry!", laughed the guardian,"Ah, this is proving to be a rather entertaining night, indeed!"  
  
Estel was speechless, gazing back at the Prince again, his eyes glistening with the moisture that was suddenly gone from his lips. Haldir studied his friend a moment, looked toward the Prince and then back at Estel.   
  
"Estel..", Haldir said tenatively. There was no response. Giving a knowing sigh, Haldir finished off the rest of his ale in a gulp and prepared to go.  
  
"Well, I'll leave you to your devices and your attentions - but please, do not get into too much trouble, dear friend.", Haldir warned, glancing back the Prince pointedly.   
  
"Mmhmm", was his only reply as Estel continued his wistful gazing.  
  
"And do not fear, for no one will hear from me of your presence at this forbidden party. I never saw you.", and giving a departing nod and smile, Haldir gracefully merged back into the masses of glittering costumes.  
  
Meanwhile, the silverish moonbeam of an elf that was the Prince began to sail smoothly around in the arms of some cretin blur, at the beginning of a new song; his long, shining locks of white-blonde hair floating through the air and then tumbling around his shoulders periodically. The rhythm of the creature was almost spell-binding, and Estel felt himself sort of drop into a nearby chair for his knees had suddenly gone quite weak - too much so to continue supporting him any longer.   
  
I won't go into any detail describing the next hour because it was an extremely uneventful one. Elladan gambled, Elrohir danced, and Estel sat and stared, moving only when he needed to relocate for a better view. Let's just get on with it, shall we? Ehem...  
  
Finally, after quite a while, and much deliberation, Estel had worked up the courage, the nerve, the very raw steel and grit to approach the seemingly unapproachable Prince. He'd long ago decided that the fact that his love was a Prince of Mirkwood didn't matter to him in the least - the elf could have been the Prince of Cats for all he cared.   
  
So, now, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he rose to his feet and began to weave through the crowds to where the Prince was standing, the possibility of being recognized as Rivendell nobility pretty much the last thing on his mind as he neared the front of the party.  
  
Just then, the Prince, who had been chatting with his father, turned and disappeared behind two guards who were placed at the entrance to a courtyard - one of which that was not open to the public from the look of the two burly elves holding spears and lurking about. Estel paused. How would he get through the guards without being noticed?  
  
A moment longer and an idea sprang to mind. Shifting course, Estel decided to go through the trees, and as much as he wanted to barrel through the crowds and climb up one, he thought it would attract too much attention. He had to play it natural...  
  
As casually as he could, Estel began nodding his head and snapping his fingers to the music; and - very naturally - he dance-walked his way over to the edge of the clearing. Giving one quick look around, he wasted no time in shooting up into the branches quicker than most eyes could register. Once 30 feet or so above the ground, he stopped, checked for anyone who might be watching, and then continued through the trees and over a rooftop to where the courtyard and his Prince were waiting.   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Phew. I've really enjoyed writing this, and I actually *want* to continue... so can I?  
  
I hope you guys haven't lost interest!! 


	3. Pretty Much Love At First Sight

A/N: Whoooooo!!! I'm not writing uselessly! People are reading this, YAY!!!! Thankyouthankyouthankyou for reviewing, reviewers!! Without you, I would have stopped and forgotten about this whole thing.Anyhoo - here it is, third chapter ... I will not put off the A/L meeting any longer. The time for mush is upon us!   
  
Disclaimer: See chapters one and two, ehem.  
  
Warnings: Below, you will find an entire forest of sap. Thick, sweet, ooey-gooey sap and loads of it! I'm warning you... if you don't have a sweet tooth, you might want to read something bitter before heading south of this warning... Oh yeah, there's also slash, too, so if you're an uptight anti-everything sort of person then you might wanna turn back now. Thanks for dropping by though!  
  
P.S. If you can, you might want to listen to Des'ree's "Kissing You" from the Romeo and Juliet Soundtrack for the following chapter... Dunno, whenever I read these stories, it just feels better when I've got music playing to match the setting. Just a suggestion. =D  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**In the spirit of Shakespeare, let me describe the scene before we get into the story ;) **  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Scene: Twilight, an hour or so before dawn. Legolas has just entered the courtyard that is hidden from the view of those at the party and that has an entrance well-guarded by two elves - who were given strict instructions to let no one, save members of the royal family, enter. All around the little clearing are bushes of the wildest, most beautiful flowers and higher up on the trees are free-hanging lights giving off a bluish glow to everything. In the center of the clearing, is a water fountain divinely spouting crystaline waters like droplets of moonlight in arches facing opposite each other. Estel, unbeknownest to Legolas, has just made his way into the clearing and is crouching in the trees, silenced and frozen for a moment, as he is over-taken by the magnificence of the picture.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**And now onto the story** (Pssttt!!! Cue the music!! The music!!!)...  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Prince Legolas sighed to himself, as he slowly wandered through the courtyard, maskless. He'd had an exceptional time of dancing, talking and laughing ... but now, he sought a few moments for himself; especially in response to the news he'd just received.  
  
Legolas assumed it was a lucky thing when his father relented to let him come out of the party and be alone without putting up much resistence. The Prince's behavior that night was more satisfactory than usual, so he assumed his father was giving him a break, maybe. Returning the favor, if you will.  
  
*But of course not*, Legolas thought, downcast. His mind ran over his father's words again.  
  
"I will grant you this time to yourself, Legolas, because very soon you will never be alone, again", King Thranduil told him jovially,"This night, my son, a marriage has been accepted on your behalf! Go and think on this with good thoughts!"  
  
Legolas had felt like he'd been struck in the stomach and he could not form a reply. He hadn't said a word, only nodded before he dashed past the guards into the courtyard. It seemed he'd been dreading this day for ages now and it was finally upon him.   
  
Oh, don't misunderstand, the prospect of marriage was no surprise to Legolas. His father had told him ever since he was little that a day would come when someone would make a big enough offer to the King for his son and the King would accept. Legolas would marry at his father's will and fancy. What other choice did he have? As the third Prince, he was entitled to no fortune of his fathers - that was saved for the First Prince, the future King. Any scrapings would surely be given to the Second Prince, the General of the Mirkwood army, who would still stay in the castle.   
  
But what of the Third Prince? Where would he go? What would become of him?   
  
Marriage; that was the answer, according to Thranduil. To strengthen the Kingdom and to keep Legolas in riches.   
  
*Sweet interruption!*  
  
Like a ribbon in a garden of thorns, the creamy voice of Lindë floated into the courtyard from the party, and a smile could not be stopped from creeping upon Legolas's face at the sound of her deep and powerful voice. The Prince paused a moment in his pacing, savoring the rich alto, thick and sweet like caramel, before he progressed to sit on the side of the fountain.   
  
This particular song his favorite minstrel sang always seemed to make him wish, whenever he heard it, that he was in love. And the way she sang the song at the same time somehow made his soul fill with the emptiest feeling, if that makes any sort of sense. Legolas yearned to be loved and to love.  
  
*And no one will love me*, the suddenly melancholy Prince thought to himself, as he splayed his fingertips lightly across the water pooled at the base of the fountain.  
  
*A marriage to a rich noble who knows nothing about me, only what he sees with his eyes. Ugh*   
  
For as long as he'd remembred, people had told him his beauty rivaled that of Rivendell's Evenstar. His face, his hair, his very eyelashes had been compared to a thousand glittering, delicate or other symbolic things of beauty by many nameless, faceless elves but... it somehow always made him feel worse. Would no one ever see past his flesh? Would no one ever truly know who he was and love him for that alone? No, it seemed, this true love he sought was not to be found.  
  
The usual depressing and outlandish thoughts began to re-surface for Legolas, whenever he visited this subject in his mind.  
  
*Maybe good hair is all I have*, he thought bitterly.*Just skin and lips and without it, I would be unendured. Locked away. For what else is there to me? I have nothing else. No one else.*  
  
In sudden anger, Legolas plunged his hand into the water to mar the reflection he loathed to look upon.   
  
"And no one will ever love you, or ever has loved you because deep down... deep down is where you are truly ugly." Legolas spat out-loud to his rippleing reflection. "Too ugly for anyone to love."  
  
A few feet away, silent, undetected and in shock, Estel struggled to control himself; strained to keep from leaping out the trees right then and demanding the Prince explain his words! 'Too ugly for anyone to love'? Ludicrous! Laughable!   
  
But the Prince wasn't finished.  
  
"Why, Elbereth, do you insist on smashing me into the ground as you do? In such contradiction, you make me a Prince and yet a slave!", Legolas glared at the skies, spilling his anger into the air,"I'm imprisoned in a Kingdom from which I will never escape, never be rescued from, and will be bound to until someone has seen fit to sell me, sell me to the highest bidder as my father does!"  
  
Estel felt a tinge of deja vu. Had he not shouted the same thing to Lord Elrond years earlier when a marriage was almost forced upon him?  
  
The Prince continued.  
  
"I am immortal but still dead in every other way.", he ranted to the stars,"What good is life when it is not lived? How long will I be kept in such a mountainous prison before they finally send me off to the halls of Mandos where the dead are supposed to lie, Dear Elbereth, will you tell me that?"  
  
The need for escape wasn't something unknown to Estel, either. In fact, escaping - looking for excitement, for freedom, for life was what he'd been doing that night running off to Mirkwood. It seemed he and the Prince had much in common.  
  
"And worst yet," Legolas said, softening his tone,"Worst yet, you make me beautiful in the reflections of eyes, beautiful in shallow water... But so... so homely and unsightly in hearts. Hearts which are the only mirrors that matter."  
  
Estel could take no more, could endure no more of this scene that made his gut wrench. Throwing off his mask, he leaped out of the tree and grabbed a startled Legolas by his slender wrists.  
  
"Hush, dear prince, and speak no more anguish! I cannot bear to hear such disrespect and foul mockery to one that I hold so high!", Estel blurted.   
  
Legolas gasped, startled and surprised at being sneaked up on. Recovering his wits quick enough, however, he yanked his arms free of Estel's grasp and backed away, apologizing, "Stranger, I am sorry. Forgive my irreverence to Elbereth, you're ri-"  
  
"Elbereth is not who I meant," Estel said, stepping closer to the Legolas, without touching him,"Prince of Mirkwood, I mean you."  
  
A silence followed. 'Hold so high'? Him?   
  
Clarification registered in Legolas's mind, but... "Then I heard wrong," Legolas said,"A mistake. You know you aren't supposed to be in here? How did you get in here?"  
  
"Through the trees. I know my presence is forbidden here and I don't care", Estel smiled,"I just had to meet you."  
  
Legolas blushed and dropped his eyes at the way the handsome stranger was looking at him right then. For the first time, it wasn't 'lust' that clouded someones vision when their eyes locked with his form - it was something else. Something unknown to Legolas. And although we know exactly what it was that so deepend Estel's gaze, the deprived little blonde had not the slightest clue. He did know, however, that the look made him feel a little light-headed and *very* strange - though... it was a good sort of strange.   
  
Estel's smile widened at Legolas's modest reaction.  
  
"Forgive me, beautiful soul, if I make you uncomfortable", he chuckled,"I suppose it's another of Elbereth's contradictions that you should make me feel so at peace, yet I have only the opposite effect on you."  
  
Legolas smiled briefly and found his voice,"You just...um..", he paused a moment and decided to be blunt,"Pardon me, but I am not accustomed to praise-giving strangers leaping out at me from bushes in publicly-forbidden courtyards where I come to be alone."  
  
"That's surprising," Estel said, not thrown off,"I should think there are many who wish to replace your lonliness with their presence and worship."  
  
Legolas could not help but laugh,"You flatter me. Why is this?"  
  
"I can only attempt to return the favor you grant me," Estel explained,"My eyes have never been so enamored, my ears never so blessed with such a sound such as your laughter, and a moment ago, my hands felt nothing so soft and smooth as your skin..."  
  
"Oh, say no more", Legolas interrupted,"I do not wish to hear such shallow praises, so absurd and unimportant..."  
  
"You would call my love for you shallow, absurd and unimportant?"  
  
"What love?", Legolas asked, turning from Estel,"Love for strands of hair or eyes that happen to be of satisfactory shades? Do you know what love is? How unconditional, powerful, and unyielding and how far above frivolous surface pleasantries love be?"  
  
"Before tonight, I did not." Estel answered, almost sadly,"Before I met you, I did not."  
  
Legolas let out an unbelieving and annoyed, "Hah!", before shaking his head and moving to sit near the fountain again, tired of standing.  
  
"I will be honest", Estel appealed, following Legolas,"Earlier tonight, it was your beauty that captured my attention. I won't deny that. But, watching you tonight, hearing your words.... please, do not doubt what I feel now, how serene and yet, tumultuous my heart is now and because of you."  
  
"You were watching me?", Legolas said, looking down at the water after taking his seat on the fountain ledge."What was it then? That makes you love? What did you see? Other than my flesh. Tell me that."  
  
Estel stopped walking and stood a few feet away from Legolas. There wasn't even a pause in his response.  
  
"An open-ness, a friendliness, a willingness for peace even when it goes against your personal wishes.", Estel said,"You endure stares, touches, and words that would make any other mad in anger, yet you retain your composure. You tolerate if it makes your father, your mother or whoever else happy. You're so self-less when any other in your place would be the opposite. Any other with your beauty would use it, manipulate with it's power, and become empty on the inside. But not you."  
  
Legolas bit his lip at Estel's passionate voice and a sudden moisture came to his eyes.   
  
"You're different.", Estel continued, stepping closer to the Prince,"There's something inside of you and it's so good and I can't resist it."  
  
The dark-haired noble of Rivendell kneeled at the Prince's feet, and took the pale and smaller hands in his own darker, courser ones. "If you want proof of my love for you and not your appearance, then use these hands and take my eyes! Take my sight! Take and I will be satisfied with the goodness of your heart, the comfort of your soul, the sound of your voice..." Estel leaned in closer to the Prince, their faces only inches apart, for truly, he could not resist,"... and the taste of your lips."  
  
Before Prince Legolas could react, Estel captured his mouth in an all-powerful, soul-shattering kiss.   
  
Now, a kiss is a very hard thing to describe when it becomes more than just the meeting of two pairs of lips, so I won't bother to try to achieve much detail here. I will say, however, that this kiss was unlike any other either had ever given or received, or dreamed of ever giving or receiving. The heat of their souls and hearts came together in this simple contact, sparked a chain reaction, ignited faster than a match and gasoline, and burned a thousand times hotter than the flame, leaving the two weak, breathless and very blissful moments later, when Legolas pulled away, gasping.  
  
"It's you," Estel breathed, savoring the lingering flavor of the Prince,"I love you."  
  
Legolas felt a little dizzy. He closed his eyes, swallowed and used all of strength and will power to rise to his feet. His universe was suddenly shifted and the ground seemed to tremble below him.   
  
He was visibly shaken as he backed away from Estel,"I-"  
  
"Prince Legolas!", a gruff voice resounded from the entrance of the courtyard. It was a guard.  
  
The two by the fountain froze, but no one appeared. Legolas regained his composure, "You can't be seen here!"  
  
Estel nodded and rose.   
  
"Prince Legolas, your father wishes your presence at this time!", the voice echoed.  
  
"In a moment, tell him, I will come, sir." Legolas called back. He turned to Estel. "I must leave..."  
  
"And as the dawn approaches, so must I.", Estel said. He glanced back towards the entrance to make sure no one was there, before continuing,"I do love you. Please, do not deny me. And if you won't return my heart, then tell me now so that I may go and end this life which would then hold nothing for me to live for."  
  
"I don't even know your name", Legolas smiled, despite himself."But... yes, I love you."  
  
Estel smiled a smile somehow brighter than the sun and giving a relieved sort of laugh, he pulled Legolas into his arms and kissed him again.   
  
"Legolas!", it was Raumiwen's voice this time.  
  
"We must speak again, soon", Legolas said, drawing away again,"I don't know who you are, or from where you come and my father, he wishes..."  
  
"I wish to marry you."  
  
"Then we'll tell my father, and maybe he will have mercy and send the noble who has been granted my hand away..."  
  
"Dear Prince, I... my name. I'm...", Estel searched for the words to explain himself.   
  
"What?", Legolas asked, suddenly worried.  
  
"LEGOLAS! Legolas, you will come this instant or I will come and get you and it will not be pleasant!", Raumiwen threatened.  
  
"My name is Estel Peredhil, of the House of Elrond. A noble of Rivendell," Estel said, closing his eyes at his curse of a name.  
  
Legolas blinked.   
  
"Legolas!", his attendents voice was closer than it was before.   
  
"Come to me again and we'll speak more. I must go." Legolas said turning from Estel.   
  
Before he got more than two paces, though, Legolas turned, dashed back to Estel, threw his arms around him and kissed him one more time. "Don't forget me."  
  
"You have my heart and my life at your beck and call, I will not forget you." Estel whispered in Legolas's ear as the blonde slipped away. Before leaving the courtyard, their eyes met one more time, saying more to each other than the limited power of language ever could, and then Legolas disappeared back into the party and Estel leaped up into the trees again.  
  
~  
  
Dawn's array of colorful beams were shooting across the heavens by the time Estel arrived back at the edge of the clearing where he and his brothers had agreed to meet.   
  
He dropped down from the trees between the two elves, who looked both annoyed and worried.  
  
"Where have you been?! Where is your mask?!", Elrohir whispered fiercly, trying not to attract attention.  
  
"Do you realize our horses have probably been spotted by now? It is morning and so bright already!", Elladan scolded.  
  
"Brothers, let us not tarry any longer. Come," Estel said, dazedly,"I wish not to get us into any more trouble than I fear I already have."  
  
Estel moved to creep back to where their horses were, but the twins looked suspiciously at each other and then back at Estel.   
  
"Already have?", Elladan said,"What have you done? Dear Elbereth, tell me it isn't too bad."  
  
Estel turned back to face them. If he could not tell these two of his predicament, then who *could* he tell? He prepared to give them a swift summary before they were caught idling near the clearing. "Earlier this evening, I met Prince Legolas..."  
  
"Oh say no more.", Elrohir rolled his eyes. "You jeopardize our obscurity to fool around with a pretty head. Of course. They could have recognized you. He could describe you to one of his brothers who would immedietly know you. Have you lost your mind?!"  
  
"No...", Elladan said softly, studying Estel. He tilted his head to the side as the truth came to him."He's lost his heart."  
  
Elrohir scoffed and then looked at the expression on Estel's face. The dreamy-look confirming his twin's words. "Well, much difference that does."  
  
"Look, I fear we've been too long. We should go and I will explain later." Estel said, suddenly afraid that if he stayed a moment longer, he would not be able to control the wild urge in him to rush like a madman back through the trees to be with his love.   
  
Elladan nodded. "Leaving now is an excellent idea, brother. Let's go."  
  
And the three of the House of Elrond crept as silently as they could back to their awaiting horses at the edge of the Mirkwood forest. It was a wonder they were not discovered, with Elrohir's spasmadic explosions of "Un. Be. Leiv. Able." and "Elbereth, you fool!". Estel himself was of no condition to be creeping around as undetected as he did, what with his current state of druggedness induced by the mixing of two hearts in that infernal combination called 'love'. Visions of blue eyes and blonde hair blurred roots and rocks, and Estel had to concentrate very hard on where he was going, so as not to trip.  
  
Only Elladan seemed to be in his right mind, shushing Elrohir and keeping a close eye on Estel, should his brother stumble, fall, and be hurt or give away their presence.  
  
Somehow, though, they made it back to their horses and into their own lands, safe and untraced.   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*PLEASE* review! It makes me really happy and is pretty much the only pushing I get to keep writing this story. What did you think? Am I going too fast? Is it coherent? Maybe I should get a beta-reader... but then, where to find one? Ah well.  
And - Thank you so much for your comments in the first two chapters :) :) :) 


	4. And The Plot Thickens!

A/N: Alrighty, just answering a few questions and/or clearing up a few things, before we get started -  
To Nev - Haven't read any Fielding, though I will now! Hah - Oh, didn't know I had any particular style, hmph. Interesting.  
To Leggy's Sweetie - lol Very good!  
To Minka - I love your reviews! The longer the better, so don't worry =P And, Yes! Of course I'll join the O.B. cult, where do I sign? (P.S. 'Ail' has been corrected, thanks!)  
And To The Anonymous Little Genius Who Reviewed Only To Say Strobe Lights Didn't Exist in Middle Earth - Well, dearie, neither did Raumiwen, midnight masquerades, and marriages between two males, I'm sure - that's why this is an AU fic, ehem.   
  
Disclaimers: I don't own squat! Not the characters and certainly nothing you would want if you chose to sue me! =P  
  
Warnings: If you don't review, I won't continue writing? ;) All right, seriously - a bit of slash references, I suppose... and know that this is an AU!!! So...... um... blah.  
  
And now on with the story...   
  
**************************************************************************  
The journey from Mirkwood back to Rivendell had been an exceedingly silent one for Estel and the twins. Not one word was spoken before they reached their own borders, at which time Elrohir finally ceased the ringing in their ears by firmly demanding that Estel explain his actions and words of earlier. Estel obliged without hesitation and began unfolding the little tale as swiftly as he could, for he did not want to prolong the deathly glances his brothers were shooting him.   
  
There was no interruption to Estel's story while he was telling it, but when he had finished there was a small explosion of opposition from half his audience.  
  
"You cannot court the Prince of Mirkwood!", Elrohir almost shouted,"His father would never allow it! Our father would never allow it! - "  
  
"It's not as though I chose to fall in love with him!", Estel yelled back,"I cannot control my heart! The blasted thing has a mind of it's own, it would seem."  
  
"Your heart has a brain now. Oh, that's wonderful. Then, perhaps it has a head too - that I could smack some sense into.", Elrohir sneered.  
  
"Since when does love ever make sense?", was the reply from love-struck Romeo.  
  
"Since when did love ever spring from hate?", Elrohir shot back.  
  
"Stop this." Elladan intervened, bring his horse between the two bickering brothers. "There's no use in argueing over something that quite obviously cannot be changed. Stop - stop that!" Elrohir and Estel had begun making faces and gesturing obscenely to each other from behind Elladan's back. "Quit it! By the Valor, you two are brothers. Same blood, same father", but they didn't stop,"... same lack of maturity. All right! Enough!"  
  
Sighing and rolling their eyes, Elrohir and Estel simultaneously stopped.   
  
"Apologize.", Elladan commanded, grabbing both their horses by the hair and pulling them all to a halt.  
  
"Sorry," mumbled Elrohir, and Estel did the same.  
  
"Good. All right, then.", Elladan released their horses and they continued on,"We have to focus on the important things right now. I hate to sound horribly cliche, but you cannot change the past. So it is the future we must work at."  
  
"Yes, of course", Estel agreed weakly.   
  
"So, Estel, what do you intend to do now?"  
  
"Haven't the slightest idea."  
  
"Brilliant", muttered Elrohir.  
  
"Well... I think we should tell father," Elladan said.  
  
Estel scoffed ,"Certainly not. He would murder me! And that might put a damper on the wedding plans."  
  
"I'd say so", Elrohir laughed.  
  
"I'm not so sure", Elladan said.  
  
"That the groom's death would ruin the wedding? Brother, have you never attended a marriage ceremony?", Elrohir again.  
  
"Father would be angered at what we've done, I'm sure", Elldan continued, ignoring his twin,"But wouldn't a marriage between the kingdoms of Mirkwood and Rivendell -"  
  
"Yes!", Elrohir chimed, catching on to his twins thoughts before Estel, as was the usual way."It would serve to strengthen and bring more stability to the flimsy alliance we've got now! There would be peace, whether Mirkwood's old monkey in a crown desires it or not!  
  
"Right!", Elladan said smiling."Surely, Father would see this and be supportive of the peace that would result from such an event."  
  
"Hm...I hadn't thought of that", Estel said, considering the idea.  
  
Elrohir nodded and added,"And then, of course, you realize that both kingdoms will find out anyway. Wouldn't it be best to start out with our own more understanding father instead of that -"  
  
"-That old monkey in a crown.", Estel finished, smiling,"Right. Well enough. Father shall know then."  
  
~  
Quite a while and several brotherly arguements later...   
~  
Sunlight shone from directly overhead onto the three young elves as they rode into Rivendell unnoticed - thankfully - and headed straight to their stables.   
  
Under normal circumstances, the horses of the young elves would have been swiftly and with no further thought turned over to the care of the stable master and his assistants... However, this morning the sons of Elrond were more than happy to attend to their own neighing-modes-of-transporation alone. After politely turning away the horse-keepers, they pain-stakingly made sure their loyal steeds were well-fed, brushed (both hair and teeth, you realize), and shut away to rest for the remainder of the day.   
  
Understand, that the despite their private assurances that the marriage they would speak to their father about might be better for the two elven kingdoms and that the situation would probably do more good than the initial thought revealed, there was still the matter of sneaking off and breaking rules and such to contend with from the ever law-abiding Lord of Rivendell; so - each one of the three young elves dreaded the inevitable meeting with their father.   
  
But finally, after all forms of procrastination had been employed, there was only one thing left to do. Squaring his shoulders, throwing out his chest and gripping his will by its scrawny neck, Estel barked a gruff "Let's go" to his twin brothers, who nodded glumly, and they all soldiered off to find their father.   
  
"He'll go for Estel first," Elrohir was saying to Elladan as they bravely marched up the to the library in their home, where they were told their father would be. Estel, unaware of their conversation, was just in front of them."So when he does, you slip out the door and I'll stand near the window- "  
  
"-He's our father! Elrohir, we'll be fine", Elladan said as they reached the door of the library. Under his breath he mummbled,"I think."  
  
"What!", his suddenly panic-stricken twin whispered sharply. The entered the library first, Estel, for some reason, was behind them now.  
  
"Nothing. Hello, Father!" Elladan beamed broadly at the Lord Elrond, who was seated behind a great wooden desk; his face looking very grim above a disheveled pile of maps and various other parchments. Elrohir and Estel both gave a similiar greeting as the Lord smiled a bit weakly and rose from his seat.  
  
"My sons!", he said, moving out and embracing the young ones lightly,"You look a little wild - out riding all morning?"  
  
The three elves gathered around him glanced uneasily at each other.   
  
"Well, ah, mostly...", Elladan answered. They each took their seats, as their father moved back behind his desk again.  
  
The usual family small talk ensued, and the weather was briefly mentioned before throats were nervously cleared and Elrond caught onto the fact that his sons were meeting him for a specific reason. He waited for them to explain and sat silently, uninterrupting when the story finally spilled forth from his brood in intervals - Estel attempted to be the sole narrator of the recent happenings, but his explaination was periodically interjected upon from the twins who tried to fit in more innocent and less incriminating words or phrases of description.  
  
When it was finally over, however, a most painful silence followed in which Elrohir tried to subtly gesture to his twin to make a mad dash for the door on the count of three and Estel smothered the instinct to beat them both to it and leap out the window.  
  
Before any escapes could be ventured, however, Elrond grinned - a sight that rather alarmed the younger elves.  
  
"This is a jest!", he announced capitally. He laughed, though it sounded slightly forced.  
  
Estel looked at his brothers and then at the ground,"Not a jest, I'm afraid. This matter concerns no humor."  
  
The Lord of Rivendell's lingering laughter died away, leaving a very weary frown on his weathererd face. He looked at each of his sons, down at his desk and then looked back up again.   
  
"No." He said simply, shaking his head."No."  
  
"Father," Estel began,"I realize the consequen-"  
  
"No consequences." Elrond said strangely, and smiling a smile that could have passed for a grimace."No mischief, no crime, no folly - so... no consequences. You were never here, it never happened! This is merely the psychotic delusion of an elf burried too far beneath his work and stress. You may all go away now, my illusion-sons, I'll see all your real selves at dinner tonight." And with a startling amount of enthusiasm, he returned to the piles of parchments.  
  
The twins gave each other worried looks.   
  
Estel closed his eyes, sighed and tried again. "Look, I need your help here, Father. If not your help, then your support. I don't know how to go about this... And I know that I will be punished for my violations of Mirkwoods borders and requ-"  
  
"More than just Mirkwoods borders and requests have been violated here," Elrond said dangerously quietly. It seemed he'd passed the stage of denial, and rather quickly, too, I might add. His tone became louder."The alliance, my boy. The alliance! The fragile, delicate, half-alliance we have with Mirkwood has been breached and shaken and I can only pray to Elbereth that the King of Mirkwood has not felt the tremors through your little Prince!"  
  
"I don't think he would sa-"  
  
"Of course he would!," Lord Elrond voiced almost frantically,"If only because he is too innocent to know any better, King Thranduil will know from his son of your presence and your... what you you were... O Dear Manwe..."  
  
Elrond shut his eyes and began massaging his temples with two fingers, his expression pained. There was a moment of silence before Elladan said tenatively:  
  
"Father... but do you not see the better part of this? A marriage uniting Mirkwood and Rivendell would very well strengthen the alliance-"  
  
"King Thranduil would no more hang his under-leggings in the banquet halls of Loth-Lorien than give one of his sons, especially the one you speak of, to any of Rivendell." Elrond interrupted.  
  
Estel furrowed his brows, curious,"Why? Why especially Legolas?"  
  
His father sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Have you not noticed that the Third Prince of Mirkwood is never present at the inter-elven meetings? Never in attendance when everyone else, his brothers, parents, and even cousins are accounted for?"  
  
"Of course", Elrohir said, suddenly interested and joining the living."Everyone wonders of the mysterious Prince, and why he is never seen outside of Mirkwood."  
  
"Well, the reason for it is deliberate." Elrond explained."King Thranduil intentionally keeps his third son obscured from the public, though he does so without making the reason official."  
  
"But what is this reason?"  
  
"It would seem to me that...", Elrond paused and smiled again,"Well, rumors of Prince Legolas's beauty run amuck, I know, from those who've spotted the poor thing... so it would seem to me that King Thranduil is guarding his son ... from everyone - including royalty. He must favor this particular son of his to hide so muc-," he shook his head suddenly,"But this is all beside the point. How could the three of you be so brainless as to do all of this?"  
  
His sons retreated, their glances fleeting again.   
  
"In less than half a day you sneak and lie your way out of Rivendell against my wishes!You deceive the nobility of Mirkwood of your identities!You trespass upon the grounds of a kingdom we may very well be at war with soon", At this, Elladan quickly up at his father, who continued without pause,"You knife the ropes of the frail allied-bridge we have with the aforementioned kingdom and then you give away your would-be obscured presences to the son of the very mongel you should have steered clear of at all costs!"  
  
Estel's gaze was locked on the floor; which happened to be a very popular bit of scenery at the moment because the twins seemed intent on it's inspection as well. All three were silent.  
  
"Well?", The Lord of Rivendell demanded,"have I got it all or did you rob, murder and plunder on your way home as well?"  
  
"Ah, Father..."  
  
"Dear Manwe, I was only joking. Don't tell m-"  
  
"No, of course not." Elladan said, flashing a smile. He continued."Did you just say... I mean, did I hear correctly the word... 'war'? And with Mirkwood? What do you mean by this?"  
  
Lord Elrond leaned forward on his desk, placing his elbows on the surface and folding his hands together under his chin. He gazed at his sons for a while, as though sizing them up and they squirmed beneath his intense stare. Abruptly, he broke it off and sighed.  
  
"This was supposed to be kept from the public for the time being," Elrond said,"Until we could gather enough evidence to support our claims, but I suppose... since you are my sons and are to be in positions of great power, very soon, you might be better served with this knowledge now."  
  
His children shifted in their seats. Elrohir asked,"What is it, Father?"  
  
Elrond took a breath and began,"Over the past few days, we've been receiving reports from our... contacts... in Mirkwood that the King is planning to gain the use of a substantial peice of land that would give his kingdom greater resources than Rivendell could compete with, as well as an advantage in battle, should he choose to war against us. This was only slightly alarming at the time, but then... Ah, well... and then two days ago, another message came through from Mirkwood telling us that King Thranduil was nearing the end of negotiations for the permission of Mirkwoods employement of the aforementioned property."  
  
The Lord Elrond paused a moment to let this sink in, before he continued, dropping the bomb that would explode and leave his sons aghast.  
  
"My sons, yesterday, late in the afternoon, one last message was received; it's report confirming our ... so-called 'wild suspicions'.", he told them,"The report says that the King of Mirkwood does, indeed, plan to war with Rivendell at the acquisition of that land."  
  
  
**************************************************************************  
Now, wasn't that the biggest load of crap you've ever read? (Don't answer that. I'm just way too sensitive!)  
The first draft was sooo much better... stupid computer formating shenanigans.  
  
Anyhoo! A bit of a poll thing here:  
  
~~~ How Many Of You Would Mind If I Slaughtered Our Two Lovebirds In The End??~~~~  
  
  
**************************************************************************  
p.s. yes, i realize it would have taken estel and the twins much longer to get from mirkwood to rivendell, but... just humor me, okay? :) 


	5. The Nameless Chapter

A/N: A question! Yay! Someone asked a question about the story! Finally! Okay. Ehem.   
To Ola: I should have mentioned earlier, my fault.. sorry, but when I read the Lord of the Rings books, it seemed to me that Haldir was a pretty renowned warrior... a very cool, well-thought of guy, if a little on the arrogant side, lol. So, I've made him as an elf who is from Loth Lorien but gains access to Mirkwood (And other kingdoms, actually.) because he is favored by the King - you know, for his orc-exploits and such. I guess you could say, he's a big star with a backstage pass!  
  
Disclaimer: Legolas is mine and to Mandos with everyone else. (Right. No. None are mine, except for the idiot Lord Maunore and the attendant Raumiwen. Don't sue!)  
  
Warnings: Ah, slash. AU. S'bout it, I guess. The rating on this thing is G, for crying out loud so there isn't much to warn of.   
  
  
Flight Attendant: Fasten your seatbelts, you are now being shuttled back to the early morning  
and being dumped back into the middle of the masque.... ;)  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Behold! Public of Mirkwood, nobles of Thranduil's Kindom, behold! For tonight, you witness the birth of a new dawn, far more powerful than Anor's journey against the dark! Bear witness tonight, for you shall know first above all other royalty, as your Third Prince Legolas, whose beauty shines brighter than those resilliant rays of sunrise to luminate the day, is betrothed to the neighbor and the comrad in arms, Lord Maunore of the South!", the royal heralds chorused perfectly. "Bear witness!"  
  
The applause and jubilation from the gathered audience was instantaneous and uproarous. Elves hooted, clapped, shouted, and their children laughed and danced together much to the joy of the royal family gathered before them on their platform. King Thranduil gripped his Queen's hand lovingly, and she beamed at him. To their right stood their two eldest sons smiling like the nobles they were, contented and seeing no evil. However, to the left of the King and Queen was their youngest son, the only one of the royal family not alight with glee, standing upright and uptight beside his newly betrothed.  
  
Legolas was extremely uneasy just then, trying desperately not to wince next to the Lord Maunore, who, in rich purple attire, was grinning like a mad-elf, while simultaneously slowly crushing the Prince's left hand in his own great paws.  
  
As soon as Legolas had re-entered the party minutes earlier, hands quickly grasped his arms and he was thrown into the awaiting embrace of the purple-attired Lord. Elvish flutes whistled into the air, slicing across the sensitive hearing of the elves, and silencing even the most relentlessly talkative of them all - well, except Legolas.  
  
Fighting off the arms of the Lord, and the shock of such a change in pace, Legolas managed to free all but his poor, defenseless hand and, abandoning it like a wounded soldier too far gone to be saved, leaned over to speak to his mother, but was immedietely shushed as his father peaked out from beside the Queen and shot him a most quieting look. That was all it took to freeze the Prince and stop him from any other possible outbursts that might occur over the next few moments in response to the actions around him and concerning him.   
  
Now, he stood as a statue, or rather, a trophy being given away to the Lord Maunore for some gracious deed done.  
  
"I accept your offered youngest son in this magnificent bond of marriage, your highness," boomed the Lord, enacting the impossible by clasping Legolas's hand even tighter than before. Legolas gave in and shut his eyes in pain, but recovered quick enough to not be spotted by his father.   
  
"And let it be scribed and done", King Thranduil declared,"The Kingdom of Mirkwood and the plentiful lands of the South shall be united as one!"  
  
Deafening applause shook the stage and carried out across the forests to meet the lifted ears of smiling sentries.   
  
*Father... no...*, Legolas thought to himself. He felt almost in a dream, or nightmare... or some strange hybrid of the two. One moment he was alone and depressed, the next moment - with his first love and euphoric, and now... he was crowded, squashed and carrying a heart that was slowly breaking.   
  
He fought to keep his face from revealing his sadness and fought even harder to keep his other hand from reaching over and pushing Lord Maunore away from him and off the stage.   
  
Only one elf, standing unnoticed near the stage spotted the Prince's turmoil. The elf was saddened that the Prince would have to marry someone who, as rumors said, wasn't going to be easy to like. Raumiwen silently cursed the King Thranduil for making Legolas, whom she had practically raised herself in all the years at Mirkwood, so unhappy. And to herself, she vowed to do whatever she could to ease the Prince's pain.   
  
*The poor dear ... *, she thought woefully of Legolas, shaking her head at the agonizing nonsense of the king.  
  
~---------------------~---------------------~  
In Loth Lorien, later on in the day...  
~---------------------~---------------------~  
  
  
A tall, golden elf leisurely strolled around a small and private alcove. Silence drifted like a fog over the miniature meadow, so pacifying even the birds dared not break it. The water gurgling from a nearby stream had lowered it's tone to a mere whisper, so as not to disturb the woman who walked there.  
  
Now, anyone watching might have thought that this elfan woman had not a care in the world, as she so serenely and softly tread upon thick silverish moss, and gazed calmly at the beautiful forestry around her. But, of course, this was not so. The lady had many worries, regrets, and troubles that ghosted about her mind and haunted her days... one in particular, which she'd waited to solve before, was of great importance.  
  
Tonight she would take the first steps to help to alleviate the problem, as much as she dared.   
  
"You wanted to see me, Lady?"  
  
Galadriel stopped at the voice interrupting her tormentous thoughts and slowly turned around. She swept her emotionless eyes over the form of the elf before her, pausing only slightly before returning to her leisurely pace along the border of her private courtyard.   
  
"Yes," she answered, deciding at once to get straight to the point. "I won't keep you with idle chatter, Haldir. There is something of great importance that must be helped as soon as possible and I want you to be the one to give aid..."  
  
Haldir, Guardian of Lorien never knew what to expect when meeting with the Lady of the Wood. The Lady had an ability to be the most unpredictable and confusing character he'd ever known in all his centuries; so secretive and yet so blatantly honest, she was. A most dizzying pair of traits, especially in her.   
  
He only nodded formally to her words and gestured for her to continue.   
  
"You were at the Mirkwood Masquerade earlier this day," she said. He nodded, but her eyes didn't bother seek out his confirmation."And at the party, you came across an unlikely... elf. One who should not have been in attendance, and yet, against many wishes, was."  
  
She turned this time, and looked at him. He said nothing and his face revealed nothing. She smiled.  
  
"Do not fear about the promise you made to Estel. You did not tell me that you knew of his presence at Mirkwood, nor did you give any sort of sign to indicate your knowledge.", she said."I merely took it from you. So, please. Drop all pretense and speak with me."  
  
Haldir lowered his eyes momentarily and then looked back up at her. "What of this, then?"  
  
"Your fears proved true", she told him. He closed his eyes and frowned."Legolas of Mirkwood and Estel of Rivendell; two innocents seperarted by hate... now united in love."  
  
The guardian re-opened his eyes and glanced to the side,"It was my fault. I should never have pointed out the Prince to Es-"  
  
"No", Galadriel said."Estel loved the Prince before you came along. The fault, though there is none to assign, is not yours."  
  
She continued, not waiting for any response from him."They move carelessly against the swift currents of the odds, Estel and Legolas. Their love hit them fast and they reel from it's effects, still not clearly in their right... states of mind, we shall say. They will do unnecessary things - spontaneous things, as the youth are prone, to be together, but they will only succeed in moving further apart."  
  
"You wish to encourage them?", Haldir asked, surprised. He believed that royal heads of both Mirkwood and Rivendell would never give even the slightest thought to the idea of a marriage connecting them. He thought it would only make matters worse between the already bitter blood of the two kingdoms.   
  
"Dear Guardian of Lorien", Galadriel said, peaking at him from the corner of her eyes,"I would do all that is in my power to encourage the unity of Mirkwood and Rivendell. Matters will not become worse, as you think they will, unless the path we all follow now is abandoned."  
  
Haldir nodded, seeing her point. "You see further than I, Lady. I will follow your instructions, whatever they may be - and without question. "  
  
Galadriel paused a moment in front of an emerald flower, petals glistening among the silver leaves of a tall bush. Slowly trailing a finger across the dew drops, she spoke,"Because you know of Estel's presence at the party, and because you knew what would occur the moment you saw Estel's eyes as he looked upon the Prince of Mirkwood, you shall aid them in their wishes to be together", she turned her face to him, her eyes, so deep and serious flashed once, "Bear in mind, Haldir, no one else can know if this just yet, because the luggages of the tongue travel faster than any and the news may reach opposing ears too soon. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, my Lady."  
  
"Then go to Legolas in Mirkwood and warn him of the consequences should he alert his Father, King Thranduil, of the events of this early morn. I assign you as private assistant and messenger to Prince Legolas of Mirkwood. If he is wise, he will use your utmost secrecy and loyalty to him to benefit the situation", Galadriel said. She turned her powerful gaze upon him. "Be aware, carry your weapons, and travel swiftly."  
  
"As you wish," was the prompt reply, as Haldir bravely met the eyes of the Lady of the Wood, before turning and jogging lightly to his talen to prepare for his journey and tasks.   
  
Never before had his limitless and unquestioned passages into Mirkwood, granted by the King Thranduil himself, been so needed and appreciated as they were now.   
  
~---------------------~---------------------~---------------------~---------------------~  
Rivendell, in the library... (with the candlestick! Bah. N/M. Just keep reading.)  
~---------------------~---------------------~---------------------~---------------------~  
  
"That's impossible!", announced Elrohir.   
  
The momentary shock that resulted from Lord Elrond's news of, in actuality, a more-than-possible war had worn off enough for the three youngest elves in the library to gather their wits about them and speak; Elrohir recovering quicker than his brothers, who were not all that far behind.  
  
"War between elves?", Elladan was amazed, though not in a good way."Elves?"  
  
"Inconceivable!", Estel said. He stood up and walked restlessly around the library."What of the half-alliance?"  
  
"It is but a half-alliance, Estel", Elrond replied,"Rivendell and Mirkwood, under the previous stipulations of the half-alliance, are only allied if a force threatening both our kingdoms arises. Only then will the effects of the alliance be shown. Other than that, we've been quite lucky to have had no scuffles between us that would lead to war."  
  
"Why do you not unite in more than just a half-alliance? What prevents you?", Elladan asked, exasperated,"Surely Thranduil does not *want* war..."  
  
"No," Elrond said, shaking his head,"This is just where history has lead us. Peace has been proposed, yet it's conditions remain denied. But no elf would *want* war. Absolutely not."  
  
"Well. Then, what does this mean?", Estel asked, stopping in his mindless roving to look at his father."Though no one wishes war, we are to battle with a King who's son I want to marry?"  
  
"I still think that the marriage would strengthen our alliance", Elladan told his father, who had not yet agreed to any wedding,"It would stop the impending war."  
  
"Yes, I know. True enough.", Elrond paused a moment, thinking and weighing the stakes.  
  
"There is no other option, we have to support this marriage.", Elrohir surprised everyone by saying, for he was most blatantly against the whole idea just a few hours earlier. He continued, explaining, "It is the only thing right now that could stop all talks of the war, you see? We have no choice."  
  
"Yes, yes, all right. I am in favor then", Elrond said, giving in and nodding in agreement, he looked to his youngest son, though."But not if you mean to stride into Mirkwood, Estel, relate to the King of your many early morning offenses against him, and then ask for his son's hand. *That* would certainly encourage war."  
  
"Then, how? What shall I do?"  
  
Elrond sat back in his chair, deep in thought. Elladan, in the very image of his father, sank into his seat and began racking his brains for a plan, as well.   
  
But it was Elrohir who came up with an idea first.  
  
"It's simple!", Elrohir said, standing and walking towards the window. Three pairs of eyes shot towards him, and he turned to gaze back at them."King Thranduil can't know that Estel was there this morning, that's the only restriction here, you realize."  
  
He awaited no confirmation before plundering on."We'll travel to Mirkwood, all of us. A caravan it will be; the family, various nobles, and the usual amount of guards. Our story will be that we are heading to Lorien, visiting our grandparents. But we will stop to rest in Mirkwood. King Thranduil cannot refuse us. The visit will be unexpected and he won't have time to think up a good enough excuse to keep us out and hide what he is doing. He will be forced to let us stay there to freshen our horses and such, if only for a day."  
  
He paused and looked towards Estel, smiling,"You, Estel, during our one day visit there, will roam the halls of Mirkwood as the unruly brat you are and come across, for the very first time, the Third Prince Legolas and fall immedietly in love with him; as he will you. Or at least, that's what we will tell the King when the two of you walk up to him and tell him of your wishes to marry.", he grinned,"In reality, Estel, you will meet secretely with your love and explain to him of this plan, so that he might play along."  
  
Elrond nodded, proud of the swift production of a rather good plan in his son and Estel looked at Elrohir with unabashed appreciation.   
  
Elladan joined his twin by the window saying,"This would mean of course, that the King of Mirkwood shall not know that his borders, requests and half-alliance with Rivendell were breached - giving him no reason to oppose the marriage of our lovebirds or be angry about anything. We've got the fiend! Our lovebirds will marry and their kingdoms will be united in peace!"   
  
Beside him, grinning madly, with eyes that gave off their own gleeful glow, Elrohir speculated happily."And then, within a fortnight, rather than a bunch of dead elves on a battlefield, we'll all be a bunch of drunken elves at a wedding!"  
  
**********************************************************************  
Anyone still out there? Anyone? At all??  
Free Aragolas T-Shirts! *waves them around* :D  
  
(Please review! Questions and comments welcome!)   
  
********************************************************************** 


End file.
